lifeofheroesrpfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SierraSia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Life of Heroes RP Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sonic Heroes: Life of Heroes RP Version page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bandicootfan63 (Talk) 17:00, November 23, 2011 Hi. did u read my blog, i just joined this wiki :) --***Rcisim319*** 19:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) What's wrong? Hi Sierra! I'm back! Why were you so upset when I came in the chat? Please message me back.... ~Prince12 Sierra, listen. Now I just want to say something before you block me. Jeffrey still thinks you don't want to be friends with him. He has been trying to tell Sugar he was sorry and she will not even let him. The kid only has a few friends left and he is losing them. Please just go easy on him. Check his blog on his wiki. He told the truth in front of everyone. He truly is sorry. He has a sad life. In addition he was the one who sent me here. He barely gets to see you anymore. Can you not give him another chance? What did he do to you? Plus you're alone on your wiki anyway. What ever happened to Bandicootfan63 and Rcisim319? Just so you know if you block me you are also blocking him. He always freaks out when that happens. He still is as suicidal as he used to. I'm not making this up. Honestly. He told me everything he wanted to say and it's all right here. He also did mention leaving wikia forever. Are you still mad at him? Think about it. Stop focusing on all the bad stuff that happened with him and start remembering all the nice stuff he did. Just because he made a few mistakes he still doesn't deserve all this. Now I'm leaving so please remember everything I just said. HabHunt11 18:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC)HabHunt11 If you don't believe me just ask him. Everyday he just keeps getting treated like dirt and losing you as a friend is just going to make it all worse. So please. Give that boy another chance. He thinks you DO hate him. HabHunt11 21:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC)Hunter Did you lag out?--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 22:21, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Getting sicker. There's a chance I'll stay home tomorrow...sooo you know what that means >u>--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 23:49, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 16:58, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Sorry if you came on while I was offline, had to switch rooms. XD I'm on now.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 18:03, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Got out of the shower and lunch was ready ^_^" I'll leave it open.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 20:13, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Something keeping you or is this revenge for leaving earlier? >.> My mom's getting dinner right now, so I'll stay in the chat while I eat.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 23:29, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'm on.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 15:26, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Please, Sierra? It's Sunday.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 16:42, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Um...chat glitched, also you're still gone. :| Long dinner? I don't mind, I'd just appreciate a heads up. It just grayed out your name without even saying you left, and when I refreshed it didn't even keep the last few lines we said.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 21:43, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Crud. Came back to tell you my mom wants me in bed by 8:30 tonight on account of missing school Friday. Guess you lagged out? Oh well, staying a little while longer, so if I don't talk to you again tonight, good night.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 00:19, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey Sia, Wikia's started placing "Trending Fandom Articles" ads in the middle of articles all across its sites. I managed to hide mine with a nifty CSS code so I can help you if you need it. Someone I know actually wrote it! But I'm going to shower and come into the chat soon.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 21:42, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Uh...quit freakin' me out ._.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 23:42, March 14, 2016 (UTC) i'm oooon but going to shower--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 20:46, March 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm ooon--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 21:43, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Happy Friday, woot--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 20:22, March 18, 2016 (UTC) I just got one of those freaky "security error" popups from the main RP's main page and had to hard shutdown. o.o" I'm very scared.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 21:10, March 18, 2016 (UTC) I be on--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 22:10, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Yo yo what up--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 21:35, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Oh, it's alright if you can't get back in. Don't sweat it, I'll keep the chat open but we're watching something.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 00:09, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to go to just leave the chat open then. If I ignore it don't take it personally should you get in.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 00:25, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 23:06, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Sorry. :( But it's almost 9, I should get ready for bed. Going to check out for the night. Sleep well.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 00:57, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 22:27, March 24, 2016 (UTC) I hope they fix it or we'll have a pretty strict effin' RP schedule XD try the main wiki chat.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 01:04, March 25, 2016 (UTC)